Kill me, Kiss Me
by Oda Riku
Summary: Love is unexpectable


_Kamu datang dan pergi bagai angin_

_Pada kedipan pertama, kamu datang_

_Dan pada kedipan kedua, kamu sudah pergi menghilang_

_Tsuki..._

_Kamu ada dimana?_

Aku ingat saat pertama aku melihatmu. Tora menggendongmu ke dalam rumah. Pakaianmu compang camping, badanmu dipenuhi dengan luka dan kamu tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau kamu pasti orang yang berbahaya sampai bisa terluka seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dengan keberadaanmu karena aku yakin suatu saat kamu bisa membawa masalah. Walaupun begitu, Tora berkeras untuk menyelamatkanmu.

"Apa kamu sudah gila, Tora? Kita tidak bisa begitu saja memungut orang dari jalanan!"

"Dari jalanan? Aku tidak memungutnya dari jalanan. Dia ada di depan rumah!"

"Depan rumah itu jalanan."

"Apa kalian tidak lihat keadaannya? Dia membutuhkan pertolongan."

"Kita bisa saja membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Kita? Apa kamu yakin kita bisa membawanya begitu saja? Ada pers diluar sana!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan membawanya kesini?"

"Disini tidak ada pers."

"Baiklah kalau kamu berkeras. Tapi, dia tanggung jawabmu."

"Baik! Dia tanggung jawabku!"

"Dan dia harus pergi dari sini setelah dia sembuh."

"Baik! Aku akan memastikannya!"

Sejak saat itu, kamu tinggal di rumah kami. Terkadang aku mengintip Tora datang saat membawa makanan dan merawatmu. Kamu selalu terlihat ketakutan dan satu-satunya orang bisa mendekatimu hanya Tora. Kami membiarkan Tora merawatmu walaupun kami harus diam-diam menyembunyikanmu dari manager kami. Masalah dimulai saat Tora tidak ada. Waktu itu Tora terpaksa harus pulang ke rumahnya dengan mendadak.

"Bagaimana ini? Tora tidak ada."

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba untuk mendekatinya."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu kapan Tora akan pulang dan dia butuh makan."

"Kamu saja, Nao. Sama seperti Hiroto, aku juga tidak mau."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kan kamu yang mengusulkan untuk mendekatinya."

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan pergi."

"Selamat berjuang ya, Nao!"

Kami mengantar kepergian Nao ke kamarmu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami mendengar bunyi piring terjatuh. Shou langsung masuk ke dalam. Aku dan Saga menunggu diluar. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Pasti dia melempar piring itu ke Nao."

"Ya. Kita lihat saja."

Nao keluar dengan baju belepotan dengan bubur. Aku dan Saga langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha...Sepertinya usahamu kurang berhasil."

"Diamlah. Daripada menertawakanku, kenapa kalian tidak membantu Shou di dalam?"

"Membantu Shou? Buat apa? Pasti keadaannya tidak akan berbeda jauh denganmu."

Baru saja Saga berkata seperti itu, kami mendengar jeritan keras dari dalam lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Shou keluar dengan wajah panik.

"Dia berteriak! Aku terpaksa keluar! Aku takut para tetangga mendengar teriakannya."

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Tora datang."

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu kapan Tora datang."

"Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubungi Tora?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi hpnya sepertinya tidak aktif."

"Hei, Saga! Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong pada Elfen?"

"Elfen? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, dia pasti bisa."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkannya."

"Dia pasti tidak akan keberatan."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau. Awas kalau kalian berani meminta tolong padanya!"

"Jadi sekarang kita harus apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu saja sampai Tora datang."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita tunggu sampai Tora datang. Kalau dia tidak datang juga sampai besok. Aku akan meminta tolong pada Elfen."

"Apa! Aku kan sudah bilang..."

"Saga! Kalau dia mati kelaparan disini, bagaimana?"

Saat itu aku baru menyadarinya kata-kata Nao. Bagaimana kalau kamu mati kelaparan disini? Pasti itu akan menjadi berita yang sangat tidak bagus bagi karir kami. Saga sendiri langsung diam waktu Nao bilang seperti itu. Keesokan harinya, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Tora. Aku mengintip ke dalam kamarmu. Kamu sedang tertidur. Aku mencoba untuk masuk dan membawakanmu bubur. Aku menatapmu dari jarak dekat. Luka-lukamu memang sudah tidak separah saat pertama kali datang tapi, aku masih bisa melihat bekasnya. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dari jarak dekat. Tiba-tiba kamu membuka matamu dan mencakar wajahku. Aku kaget dan marah sekali. Aku hampir saja membalasmu tapi, aku menahan diriku saat melihatmu meringkuk ketakutan di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku langsung keluar dan melihat bekas cakaranmu. Untungnya hanya meninggalkan bekas merah di pipiku tapi, itu saja sudah membuatku marah sekali padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apakah kamu mau makan atau tidak. Akhirnya Tora datang sore harinya saat Nao akhirnya bisa menghubunginya untuk datang. Kamu terlihat sangat gembira saat Tora sampai-sampai menangis memeluknya.

"Memang cuma Tora yang bisa menanganinya."

"Ya."

"Paling tidak, aku mencoba."

"Dan bekas cakaran itu hasilnya. Hahahahaha….."

"Untungnya tidak sampai berdarah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya manager kalau tadi kamu sampai berdarah dicakarnya."

"Hahahaha…..Kamu pasti tidak akan selamat."

Sejak saat itu, Tora mulai mengenalkan kamu pada kami. Kamu perlahan berani untuk keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan kami. Aku memperkenalkan dirimu dengan nama Tsuki. Yang lain mulai menyambutmu semantara aku tidak peduli apakah aku harus mengenalmu atau tidak. Aku masih dendam saat kamu mencakar wajahku dulu. Alhasil, aku satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padamu. Walaupun yang lain sudah membujukku untuk melupakan masalah itu, aku tetap tidak mau mendengarkan sampai akhirnya kamu datang padaku dan meminta maaf,

"Gomenasai."

Aku masih ingat saat itu. Kamu bersimpuh di sampingku. Tapi, karena aku masih agak kesal dengan kejadian itu, aku hanya berjalan meninggalkanmu. Sejak saat itu, kamu selalu datang meminta maaf padaku. Awalnya aku merasa terganggu, tapi lama kelamaan aku menikmatinya. Walaupun yang lain memintaku untuk berhenti untuk mengacuhkanmu, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku suka saat melihatmu datang padaku dan meminta maaf. Memang aneh tapi, aku menyukainya. Suatu hari kamu tidak datang padaku untuk meminta maaf. Biasanya setiap hari kamu selalu melakukannya tapi, tidak hari itu. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencarimu. Lewat satu hari. Aku masih menahan diriku. Lewat dua hari. Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Hari ketiga akhirnya aku mencarimu di kamar. Kamu tidak ada. Aku menemukanmu sedang di beranda, duduk sendirian sambil menatap langit. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak waktu melihatmu waktu itu. Kamu sepertinya terasa jauh. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatimu.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Aku bisa melihat ekspresimu yang kaget saat melihatku. Aku sendiri menelan ludahku pelan-pelan, bisa-bisanya aku menyapamu seperti ini.

"Hiroto."

"Kemana saja kamu? Aku belum memaafkanmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi kurasa semua itu percuma. Kamu tidak pernah menanggapinya."

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi kamu tidak pernah mendengar permintaan maafku."

"Kamu belum mencoba semua."

"So desuka...katakan padaku cara apa yang belum pernah kulakukan."

Kamu menatapku menunggu jawaban. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Aku mendekatimu lalu mencium bibirmu. Dadaku bergejolak saat menciummu tapi, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup di hadapanmu.

"Mungkin cara itu akan berhasil."

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkanmu dan berharap kamu tidak menyadari betapa merahnya mukaku waktu itu. Keesokan harinya, aku berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang di hadapanmu. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu memerah saat melihatku lalu setelah itu perlahan kamu malah menjauh dariku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah tapi, kamu selalu menghindariku. Yang lain sampai bingung melihatmu menjauh dariku bahkan Nao sampai bertanya padaku,

"Ada apa dengan Tsuki? Kenapa dia selalu pergi saat melihatmu?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa tidak bertanya saja padanya?"

Tidak mungkin aku bilang pada Nao kalau aku menciummu sampai akhirnya kamu menjauhiku seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Diam-diam aku memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Tanpa kusadari, Saga mengetahui apa yang kulakukan.

"Kenapa hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan?"

"Saga!"

"Aku tahu kamu suka padanya."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kuharap aku sedang bercanda tapi, kenyataannya kamu selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak melarangmu tapi, kurasa percuma kalau hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Apalagi dia tidak tertarik padamu."

"Nande?"

"Kamu tidak bisa lihat ya? Dia itu cuma tertarik pada Tora."

Aku tahu. Aku tahu kamu cuma tertarik pada Tora. Aku bisa melihat sorot matamu yang berbeda saat melihat Tora tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku. Miris sekali. Dulu aku tidak peduli denganmu, sekarang aku malah tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Tsuki. Aku menikmati perasaan ini sampai akhirnya hari itu datang. Hari dimana kamu pergi. Aku memergokimu sedang di dalam kamar Tora, menatap Tora yang sedang tidur. Aku langsung bersembunyi waktu melihatmu akan keluar dari kamar Tora. Aku melihatmu meninggalkan secarik kertas di dapur lalu pergi keluar rumah. Aku langsung melihat isi dari kertas itu. Surat ucapan terima kasih. Aku langsung mengejarmu keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana?"

Kamu kaget saat melihatku menarik tanganmu.

"Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah. Tidak seharusnya aku tinggal bersama kalian. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan."

Rasanya hatiku sakit saat kamu bilang mau pergi tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Baiklah. Aku antar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian di tengah malam."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku menatap tajam ke arah matamu. Kamu terlihat begitu bingung lalu mengalihkan pandanganmu,

"Baiklah. Tolong antar aku."

Aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di dapur. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan Shou.

"Mau kemana kamu?"

"Aku mau pergi sebentar."

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Ya. Nanti aku kembali."

Aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan Shou dan membawa mobil keluar dari rumah. Aku melihatmu berdiri menungguku di bawah lampu. Aku membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam.

"Masuk."

Sejenak kamu hanya melihatku tapi, akhirnya kamu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perlahan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bawa saja aku ke stasiun."

"Baik."

Kita hanya terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu, aku yakin kamu juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa padaku. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertatapan lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Aku melirik sekilas ke arahmu, tatapanku terhenti saat melihat bibirmu. Dadaku berdesir saat mengingat saat itu, saat aku menciummu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membawamu ke stasiun. Aku membawa mobilku menuju ke arah lain.

"Ini kemana?"

"Kita akan mampir ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi, tadi kamu bilang akan mengantarku."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu tapi, sebelumnya aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Aku membawa mobilku ke sebuah dermaga dan berhenti disana. Aku hanya menatap kaca depanku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini.

"Aku..."

Belum selesai aku berkata apapun, aku merasakan tanganmu memutar wajahku dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Begitu cepat. Belum sempat aku membalas ciumanmu, kamu sudah menarik wajahmu.

"Apa kamu bisa memaafkanku?"

"Kurasa...aku butuh satu ciuman lagi untuk memastikannya."

"Sekali lagi?"

"Ya. Aku butuh satu ciuman panjang. Bagaimana?"

Walaupun aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, dadaku terasa berdebar kencang. Aku berharap suara degupan jantungku tidak terdengar olehmu. Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana?"

Kamu masih tidak menjawab sementara aku menunggu jawabanmu dengan perasaan gugup. Aku harap kamu tidak sadar suaraku sedikit gemetar saat bertanya denganmu tadi. Akhirnya kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahku.

"Sekali lagi?"

"Ya, sekali lagi."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kamu langsung menciumku tapi, kali ini kamu memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas. Degupan jantungku semakin cepat seiring dengan suhu tubuhku yang yang meningkat padahal AC di dalam mobil cukup dingin tapi, aku tidak merasakannya. Desahan nafasmu menggelitikku untuk menenggelamkan kepalaku di lehermu.

"Jangan..."

Aku merasakan tanganmu mendorong dadaku tapi, aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku suka mencium wangi dari lehermu.

"Berhenti, Hiroto."

Aku berbisik di telingamu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbisik lagi di telingamu,

"Tsuki...Aishiteru..."

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya padamu. Aku menatap ke bola matamu dan menangkupkan tanganku di wajahmu. Kamu terlihat kaget dan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke samping. Aku mendorong wajahmu ke arahku dan menciummu kembali. Tanganku merangsek masuk ke dalam bajumu. Kulitmu begitu lembut. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukmu meremang saat aku menyentuh perutmu.

"Jangan..."

Aku membungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku. Walaupun kamu berkata jangan, aku yakin kamu menginginkannya. Kamu bisa saja pergi tapi, kamu masih disini. Aku kembali menyusuri lehermu dan aku tergoda untuk mengigitnya sedikit.

"Itai!"

Kamu langsung menarik rambutku saat itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Sakit?"

"Tentu saja…."

Aku tersenyum melihat tampangmu saat itu. Kamu terlihat agak marah sambil meraba bekas gigitanku tadi. Lucu sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tampang marahmu.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku kembali maju ke arahmu. Kamu langsung mundur sambil memegangi lehermu.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Aku mau melihat bekas gigitanku tadi."

"Tidak mau! Nanti kamu...melakukannya lagi."

Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, aku bisa melihat wajahmu memerah saat mengatakannya lalu kamu kembali membuang pandang dariku.

"Tidak...tidak akan. Mana? Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Aku memegang tanganmu dan menariknya dari lehermu.

"Mana? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Aku memicingkan mataku, satu-satunya pencahayaan hanya berasal dari lampu jalan dekat dermaga.

"Ini."

Jarimu menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Aku menyentuh tempat itu perlahan.

"Masih sakit?"

"Se,sedikit..."

Aku menjilat tempat itu dan bertanya lagi,

"Masih sakit?"

"Ti, tidak."

Aku bisa mendengar suara jantungmu yang berdegup. Aku sendiri merasa jantungku seperti dipukul.

"Tsuki...disini sempit sekali."

Aku berbisik di telingamu perlahan.

"Lalu kamu mau apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke belakang?"

"Untuk…apa?"

Aku mendorong wajahmu kembali ke arahku.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya?"

"Hiroto….."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti tadi. Percayalah padaku."

"Tapi, aku…."

"Kamu tidak mau? Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau. Katakan saja."

"Apa...dengan begitu kamu akan benar-benar memaafkanku?"

Maaf? Aku baru sadar ternyata kamu membiarkanku melakukannya hanya demi maaf dariku. Sesaat kupikir kamu punya perasaan yang sama padaku.

"Maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa…kenapa kita…harus melakukannya?"

Aku tersenyum miris. Sepertinya kamu tidak ingat kalau barusan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku mau melakukannya karena aku mau memilikimu, Tsuki. Bukan karena aku mau kamu meminta maaf padaku.

"Lupakan saja. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke stasiun."

"Tidak! Katakan padaku."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Hiroto, aku ingin tahu."

"Aku bilang lupakan saja! Kamu tidak mendengarku?!"

Aku membentakmu dengan keras. Bagaimanapun juga aku kesal karena kamu kembali mempertanyakan hal itu. Padahal tadi aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas dan aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku melihat kamu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalamu. Hatiku agak sakit saat melihatmu tertunduk tapi, aku masih merasakan sedikit rasa kesal karena itu aku hanya diam dan mulai membawa mobil menjauh dari dermaga. Sepanjang jalan kita tidak berbicara apapun sampai akhirnya kita sampai di stasiun.

"Sudah sampai."

Aku menatap lurus ke depan. Aku sama sekali tidak mau melirik ke arahmu walaupun hatiku berkeras untuk melihatmu. Egoku terlalu tinggi saat itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Hiroto-san."

Aku mendengar suaramu bergetar saat mengatakannya. Aku yakin sekali kamu pasti waktu itu sedang menahan tangis. Hatiku sedikit teriris saat mendengar suaramu tapi, aku tetap menahan diriku untuk tidak melihatmu. Saat kamu keluar dari mobil, aku langsung pergi membawa mobil begitu saja. Saat itu, aku tidak sadar kalau egoku yang besar hanya akan membawa rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Sesampainya di rumah, semua orang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tora menyambutku dengan kepanikan,

"Kamu darimana saja? Tsuki pergi!"

"Aku tahu."

Semua mata mengarah kepadaku.

"Aku yang mengantarnya tadi."

"Mengantar? Jadi tengah malam itu kamu mengantar Tsuki?"

"Ya, Shou. Aku mengantarnya."

"Lama sekali mengantarnya. Baru kembali sekarang."

Aku menatap ke arah Saga. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu dan tersenyum padaku?

"Aku...tadi mampir ke suatu tempat."

"Oh...mampir..."

Tora kembali menanyaiku.

"Katakan padaku, kamu mengantarnya kemana?"

"Ke stasiun."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi kesana."

Tora sudah bersiap keluar rumah, tiba-tiba Nao berkata kalau dia ingin ikut dengan Tora.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tapi, Nao…."

"Aku juga."

"Shou…"

"Saga? Kamu tidak ingin ikut?"

"Entahlah. Hiroto, kamu tidak ingin ikut?"

"Aku sudah mengantarnya tadi. Kenapa aku harus kembali lagi kesana?"

"Baiklah. Karena Hiroto tidak ingin ikut, maka aku ikut kesana. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Hiroto."

"Ayo cepat! Sebelum Tsuki pergi!"

Semua orang pergi ke stasiun. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Aku teringat kejadian tadi. Entah berapa kali aku menciummu tadi. Bibirmu terasa manis. Wajahmu yang memerah. Wangimu yang harum. Dan suaramu yang bergetar seperti menahan tangisan. Diam-diam aku berharap Tora dan yang lainnya bisa membuatmu kembali tapi, itu cuma harapan kosong. Kamu tidak kembali. Saga mendatangiku setelah kembali dari stasiun.

"Terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku melihatnya."

"Melihat apa?"

Saga menunjuk lehernya. Aku langsung terperanjat

"Kamu...melihat?"

"Tentu saja. Terlihat jelas."

"Apa yang lain juga?"

"Kurasa tidak...Entahlah. Aku kurang yakin. Karena tanda itu terlihat jelas di mataku. Jadi benar itu perbuatanmu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu...kenapa kamu pulang dengan wajah kesal? Apa dia menolakmu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menolakku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak mendengarkanku."

"Mendengarkanmu? Hanya karena itu kamu pulang dengan kesal?"

"Itu bukan sekedar perkataan biasa."

Saga terlihat bingung lalu dia berkata,

"Oh, jadi kamu sudah bilang padanya kalau kamu menyukainya?"

"Suka? Ini bukan sekedar rasa suka."

"Hmm...jadi kamu jatuh cinta padanya?"

Cinta? Ya, kurasa aku mencintaimu tapi, rasa cintaku masih bisa dikalahkan dengan egoku yang besar.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak yakin kamu mencintainya. Kamu membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Apa itu yang namanya cinta?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu jadi pakar cinta."

"Paling tidak, aku tidak pernah membiarkan Elfen pergi dariku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mau bilang kamu bodoh sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu tapi, kamu bodoh sekali melepas orang yang kamu cintai. Aku harap kamu tidak menyesal di kemudian hari."

Saga beranjak keluar dari kamarku dan berhenti di depan pintu.

"Oh ya, dia meninggalkanmu sesuatu. Mungkin nanti Tora akan memberikannya padamu."

Bodoh...sebenarnya aku tidak rela Saga mengataiku seperti itu. Tapi, kata-kata Saga menyadarkanku kalau aku memang bodoh. Kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Keesokan harinya, Tora memberikanku secarik kertas

"Dari Tsuki."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Tora masih menatapku seolah-olah masih mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tora pergi begitu saja setelah itu. Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu,disitu tertulis

_Maaf, aku membuatmu kesal lagi._

_Aku ingat semua, aku ingat kata-katamu waktu itu_

_Kamu mengatakan kalau kamu mencintaiku_

_Waktu itu aku hanya ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi darimu_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu benar-benar hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja dan marah saat aku menanyakannya lagi waktu itu._

_Maafkan aku, Hiroto._

_Aku juga akan menulisnya sekali saja. Jadi aku harap kamu mau menyimpan kertas ini baik-baik._

_Aishiteru, Hiroto._

_Maaf, aku harus pergi._

_Dan terima kasih atas semuanya_

_Tsuki_

Tsuki...sampai sekarang aku masih sangat menyesal, kenapa aku membiarkanmu pergi, kenapa aku lebih mementingkan egoku saat itu. Aku memang bodoh seperti kata Saga. Tapi, sekuat apapun aku merutuk diriku sendiri, kamu tidak kembali. Kamu tidak pernah kembali.


End file.
